


I Knew Him

by zelda (skinandearth)



Series: Stucky Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Bucky's HYDRA torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Him

_I knew him._

_He’s been out of cryo-freeze too long._

_Then wipe him and start over._

_No, please._

_Put him on ice._

_Please, it hurts. Make it stop._

_Make it stop._

_You will be the new face of HYDRA._

_MAKE IT STOP!_

__  
  


Bucky gasps silently as his head whips back, spit and blood flying out of his mouth. He glares up at the HYDRA agent, straining against the ties that bind him. They force the guard into his mouth, him biting into it and gritting his teeth. His breathing becomes heavy as the device lowers onto his head, screaming out in pain as the electricity courses through his body.

 

_Make it stop. It hurts._

 

Bucky thrashes violently against his bonds, the white room so bright it hurts as he panics. His fear and misery only grow as the door opens, several doctors in white coats streaming in, needles and stethoscopes and gloves and it’s too much and he screams so loud. So loud.

 

_Please. Please stop. It hurts so bad. Please._

 

One doctor comes close to him, causing him to thrash even more, nearly tipping the bed. She lays a hand on his shoulder, looking down with kind eyes. She brushed the sweaty hair out of Bucky’s face with gentle, kind fingers, smiling sadly when he flinched away, looking up at her with confusion.

 

_Why is she not hurting me?_

 

The kind doctor came back every day, always smiling, opening the curtains so Bucky could see out the window, and eventually taking the binds off of his hands. She fixed his blankets, put the remote on the bedside table, and anchored his bed down so it wouldn’t tip after he had a nightmare.

 

_Am I… safe?_

 

All of the doctors who came in after her were kind. They all told him how well he was doing when he got though his first night without a nightmare, when he took his first step, when he was able to squeeze a ball without shooting pains in his hand. They always were kind, never making him feel fear, and every night, the nurse on duty came in and tucked him in.

 

_The doctors here are kind. I like them._

 

The scary man in the eyepatch, Nick Fury, was the first person outside of the staff to visit. He sat there and stared for awhile, before leaving. Bucky stared out after him.

 

_Why did he leave?_

 

I step into the room with him, making sure that my footsteps are loud enough to be heard. His head whips up from his furious scribbling in the notebook I gave the doctor to pass along to him, hair long and clean, falling around his face. He stares at me, blue eyes wide, wonder and surprise and curiosity in their icy depths.

 

_I knew him._

 

“S-Stevie? Is that really you?” He asks, voice soft, but wavering.

 

“Hiya, Bucky. How are you?” I ask in reply.

 

“Stevie!” He launches himself out of the bed, the wires falling to the floor as his bare feet rush to meet me. He hugs me tightly, the metal arm cool against the warm skin on my neck, human arm wrapped around my back. His nose and face are buried in my neck, breathing in slowly as he squeezes softly. I squeeze back, smiling as I pull him away, holding him out at arms length. His eyes water, one lone tear tracking down his face, but the smile still big on his face.

 

“I missed you, Stevie. You’d better not leave me again.” He sniffles.

 

“Never again, Bucky. Never again.” I promise him.

 

Steve came back. Steve’s alive, and he’s here, and he’s so warm and he still loves me and I love him too and I missed him so much and I need him. I need him like air.

 

I stay with Bucky that night, holding him close, arms and legs tangled around each other. He sighs softly, a small smile gracing his face as he sleeps. I looked out the window, waiting for sleep to come as I gently stroked his hair, smiling as I remembered our childhood together. He slept soundly, and after awhile, so did I. When he did have a nightmare, the third night I stayed with him, he didn’t thrash, didn’t scream, just tugged on my sleeve gently and trembled in my arms. I kissed him then, long and sweet and full of longing, and he did the same, breaking us apart after a few minutes, faces flushed but smiling as we both fell asleep together.

 

“I love you, Bucky. I’m never gonna let you go.”

 

_I’ll never let you go either, Stevie. I love you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
